The Love in Harmonies and Melodies
by miramisa90212
Summary: After her outstanding performance in her school musical program, Alice Academy of Performing Arts offered Mikan Yukihira a scholarship to their school. It was all about music for her, until her destiny was intertwined with the Academy's bad boy & teen idol, Natsume Hyuuga. As the competition heats up, will they be willing to share a harmony and a melody as their hearts beat as one?
1. A New School, A New Beginning

** xX Chapter One Xx**

** xX A New School, A New Beginning Xx**

**xXx**

Alice Academy of Performing Arts, one of the most prestigious schools around the world that has branches in every continent across the globe and home to the most respected and honorable performers in the world.

It's also my dream school. My best friend since childhood, Hotaru Imai, studies there.

In all honesty, I was envious of her when she told me she was transferring to AAPA—short for Alice Academy of Performing Arts—but, at the same time, I was happy for her and I greatly missed her. We would send each other letters or even call each other, much to my happiness. She may bully and blackmail me here and there, but I know she loves me just as much as I love her.

Judging from how I described its prestigiousness, it was obvious that it's difficult to get accepted into the school. I knew I had slim to zero chances of getting into the school, much less, a scholarship.

But that all changed when one of the principals of the school watched my performance in my old school. They offered me a scholarship, to which I accepted immediately.

It was a bit hard to convince my parents, especially my father. Basically, it was a boarding school and according to the school handbook, I was only allowed to go back home during the holidays or if there's an emergency, much to their chagrin—particularly, my father's. My mother was a bit more accepting with my decision.

I stand at awe, staring at the tall gates of the academy. These gates were massive, nearly the height of two and a half—or more—trucks!

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. You can do this, Mikan.

"Ah, you must be Mikan Yukihira."

I turned to the speaker behind me. He looked young, probably in his 20's. He somehow reminded me of my father, with his fair skin, light blond hair and blue eyes. Quite handsome, to be honest.

"Yes, sir," I answered, my hands tightly gripping the handle of my trolley nervously.

He smiled. "Welcome to Alice Academy of Performing Arts. I'm Kazumi Yukihira, the director of the school."

"Oh, hello. It's nice to meet you," I said. It surprised me that we have the same surnames.

"Well, it is a coincidence, indeed," I heard him say. I blushed in embarrassment, realizing that I voiced out my reaction regarding our surnames.

"I'm sorry about that," I said sheepishly.

"No harm done, child. Well, let me ask someone to bring your luggage to the guest room while you don't have your assigned room yet," he said as a security guard took my trolley and carried it inside the academy.

"Would you like a tour of the school? I'll have one of our excellent students show you around," with that, a girl my age appeared.

She was pretty, with big blue orbs and curly, pink hair. Her stature was wonderful, with a slim waist and a tall figure.

"Hello," she greeted. "I'm Anna Umenomiya. Nice to meet you!" she said cheerfully as she offered her hand.

I smiled and took it, giving her a hand shake. "Nice to meet you, too. I'm Mikan Yukihira."

"Well, I'll leave you both, for now. Welcome to the academy, again, Mikan," and with that, the director walked away, not without giving me one last smile.

"Whoa," Anna said. "You have the same surname as the director! Are you his relative?"

"No," I answered. "It was pure coincidence."

"Hm, well you know what they say, there's no such things as coincidences," she winked. "Anyways, let's start the tour, shall we?"

**xXx**

"Basically, the Alice Academy of Performing Arts is divided into four main branches: the Elementary School branch, the Middle School branch, the High School branch and Central Town," she explained as we walked along the paths of the school. "There's a college school for AAPA, but it's located in another country. That is where the best of the best learn to be even better performers if they want to learn more—if it's even possible. The world class performers of today practically came from there. But the choice is basically optional."

"That's the Elementary School branch. The principal's Jinno-sensei. He's pretty cold and strict so watch out for him," she said as she pointed to one of the huge buildings of the academy. "Pretty much, this is the department for the ones ages three to twelve, a.k.a. child stars."

"Is that where most of the students start off here?" I asked.

"Yup, and most of the successful performers of this generation started off from this branch. Even I did," she said. Great, I'm an outsider.

"Next one is the Middle School branch, headed by Himemiya-sensei," she said, pointing to the building across the Elementary branch. "That's where the ones from ages thirteen to fifteen stay, a.k.a. tween performers."

"Next is the High School branch, where you and I stay. It's headed by Shiki Masachika, Himemiya-sensei's distant relative," she said. "This is where the ones ages sixteen to nineteen stay, a.k.a. teen idols."

"That area over there is Central Town," she said, pointing to some sort of area with different stores and et cetera. "Just as the name explains itself, this is a town for all of us. Sometimes, there are performers who are famous but still studies here so the media can be pretty… annoying and disturbing. So this was built for the safety and enjoyment of all the students."

"Whoa," I said, amazed by all the information I'm absorbing.

"I know what you feel," she said, nodding.

"This academy has everything," I mused.

"They do give the best of the best," she shrugged.

"Moving on," she continued. "Every student here is called a talent, and every new talent is asked to do an audition test."

I raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"An audition test is, of course, a performance test. It determines your rank of excellence," she answered. "There are four ranks, a single star, a double star, a triple star and a special star."

"The single stars are for the talents with potential, but they need more training to become double stars," she explained. "The double stars are for the talents who are developing. Better than single stars, of course."

"The triple star, on the other hand, is an honor already. Basically they're the great performers of the school, but they're not ready to be the best of the best," she said. "I'm a triple star."

"Wow," I said. "That's pretty amazing."

"I'm grateful enough to be a triple star," she told me. "And pretty much, I still have a lot to learn."

"The final rank, is the special star. It's practically the most rare rank of all. Only four of us have that rank in this whole academy," she said. "That's how rare it is."

"I'm quite sure that I'll be a single star, considering my amateur experience on performing," I sighed.

"Don't worry," Anna told me. "I'll help you. We're friends now!"

I smiled at this. "Thanks, Anna. I really appreciate it."

"That's what friends are for!" she giggled.

"Anyways, shall we go to the High School branch?" she said, offering her arm to me. I hooked my arm around hers and smiled.

"We shall."

**xXx**

"Now that I've told you about the basic school stuff," Anna said. "I shall explain to you the social stuff in our branch."

I raised an eyebrow. "Social stuff?" I asked.

She nodded. "In this branch, there are, of course, the popular cliques."

She pointed to a group of girls by the lockers, giggling and wearing patches of clothes—well, if I even have to call them clothes. They're practically strips of clothing covering their chests and asses!

"Those are the WaNa duo, a merge of the two names of the two group members. Pretty lame name, though," she said. "They're the mean girls of the school and they're the most popular girls. Luna Koizumi, is the school slut. She's got every boy in this school do 'it' with her if you know what I mean—well, most boys." She pointed to the girl with strawberry blonde hair, cold blue eyes and a beauty mark below her lips.

"That girl is Wakako Usami," she said, pointing to the girl with short hair beside Luna. "Basically they're two wannabe singers who actually don't know how to sing, hence, they're just double stars since they graduated to high school and the school added one star for both of them just because they pity them."

I made the immediate decision to avoid those two as much as possible. I really don't want any trouble.

I looked around and saw a group of talents who caught my eye.

"Who are they?" I asked Anna.

She smirked. "The Crimson Ivy, the most popular boys of the entire school. Handsome, talented and confident."

"Kitsuneme, also known as Kitsu is the disc jockey of the band," she said, pointing to the guy with dark sandy blond hair. "Next is Kokoro Yome, also known as Koko, is the drummer of the band." She pointed to the guy with a lighter shade of sandy blond hair.

"Beside him is Yuu Tobita, the bassist… and my boyfriend," she giggled, pointing to the blond guy with glasses. "Then there's Tsubasa Andou, the rhythmic guitarist of the band," she continued, pointing to the guy with a star tattoo underneath his eye.

"Next is Youichi Hijiri who plays the keyboardist of the band." She pointed to the guy with silver locks. "Then there's Ruka Nogi, the lead guitarist of the band." She pointed to the blond haired guy. Hmm… wait a sec, he looks familiar… but I can't pinpoint how.

"And last, but not the least, there's Natsume Hyuuga, hottest boy of the whole campus and lead singer of the band," she said, pointing to the guy with beautiful crimson red eyes and jet black hair.

Out of all of them, the Natsume Huuuga guy stood out the most. I turned away before he caught me staring and asked Anna to move on with the tour.

"Why? Can't take their hotness?" she teased.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "No, I was afraid they'd catch me staring and I really don't want any trouble," I sighed.

"They really have no problem with girls staring at them," she winked. "They're practically used to it."

"I have better things to do than just stare at those boys," I told her. "And besides, I have an audition test to worry about."

"Well," she said. "Your audition test is probably later this afternoon. You can practice in my band's room if you'd like?"

I smiled and nodded. "If it's okay, though."

"No big deal," she shrugged. "My band's not having practice today anyway."

She stopped in front of a door that has a gold plaque. Engraved on it was "Innocent Sirens".

"Is that your band name? 'Innocent Sirens'?" I asked. She smiled and nodded, opening the door.

"According to the books I've read before, Sirens were beautiful women. They lure people and enchant them with their voices. They're pretty seductive as well," she winked. "And that's what we want to do with our music. We want to lure and seduce people using our music. Enchant them."

"Wow," I said. "Quite a historical background for the band name."

"I know, right?" she giggled.

The band room was empty, perfect for practicing alone.

"We have a soundproof room right there. I'll stay here if you need anything else," she said, plopping down the couch and taking a magazine.

I smiled. "Thanks, Anna!"

"Don't mention it!"

I went into the soundproof practice room, staring at the different instruments lying around.

"Maybe I could…"

I grabbed an acoustic guitar, positioning my hands and strumming a bit.

"How does it go again… oh yeah."

And with that, I sang.

**xXx**

"Anna?" I called out to the girl sitting on the couch in our band room. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey Hotaru! I'm just waiting for the new talent to finish practicing in our soundproof room," she said.

I glowered at her. "In our soundproof room? Where our instruments are?"

"It's fine, I don't think she'll break them," she shrugged.

I sighed, grumbling profanities as I stomped over to the soundproof room. I was surprised with what I saw.

My idiotic best friend, Mikan Yukihira, singing.

I wasn't surprised that she transferred to the same school as me. I was surprised with another thing.

She never sang.

Ever.

I creaked the door slightly to hear her voice. Unfortunately, she heard it and snapped to my direction.

A grin broke off on her face. "Hotaru!" she said, standing up and running to me. Instead of pushing her away like I always do, I let her engulf me in her hug instead. In all honesty, I missed her so much.

"I missed you so much," she sighed.

"I missed you too, idiot," I said, patting her back gently.

She pulled away, the same grin on her face. "I'm so excited to be in the same school as you!"

I smiled ever so slightly. "Me too, Mikan."

"Mikan? Hotaru? You know each other?" Anna said, suddenly appearing beside us.

I smiled and nodded. "Hotaru's my best friend!"

She smiled. "Well, I have a favor to ask of you, Mikan."

She raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I'd like to hear you sing, if that's alright," she said.

Mikan shrugged. "Alright then."

"Anna? What's this for?" I asked her.

She sighed. "You know we need a lead singer for our band. We need one, so let's see if she has skill."

Mikan took the guitar again, strumming and breathing deeply, before singing.

**_Little House (Amanda Seyfried)_**

**_I love this place_**

**_But it's haunted without you_**

**_My tired heart_**

**_Is beating so slow_**

**_Our hearts sing less_**

**_Than we wanted_**

**_We wanted_**

**_Our hearts sing 'cause_**

**_We do not know_**

**_We do not know_**

**_._**

**_To light the night_**

**_To help us grow_**

**_To help us grow_**

**_It is not said_**

**_I always know_**

**_._**

**_You can catch me_**

**_Don't you run_**

**_Don't you run_**

**_If you live another day_**

**_In this happy little house_**

**_The fire's here to stay_**

**_._**

**_To light the night_**

**_To help us grow_**

**_To help us grow_**

**_It is not said_**

**_I always know_**

**_._**

**_Please don't make a fuss_**

**_It won't go away_**

**_The wonder of it all_**

**_The wonder that I made_**

**_I am here to stay_**

**_._**

**_I am here to stay_**

**_._**

**_Stay_**

After the last strum, I was surprised with Mikan's voice. It sounded so… peaceful and innocent. But at the same time, empowering and enchanting.

It was perfect for our band.

"Mikan-chan," Anna said. "I have an offer to give you."

"What is it?" she questioned. She shared a look with me and took a deep breath.

"Would you, Mikan Yukihira, be interested to join our band?"


	2. Not Suitable For Very Cool Rock Bands

**xX Chapter Two Xx**

**xX Not Suitable For Very Cool Rock Bands Xx**

**xXx**

"P-Pardon?"

Wait a minute.

I think I mistakenly heard Anna ask if I'm interested to join their band.

I should clean my ears. I probably have too much earwax stuck in there.

And maybe dust it a bit too. There's probably some dust bunnies that got in there.

Because there is an absolute impossibility that I would actually be part of a band—and I didn't want to be in one.

Why am I so opposed with the decision to join Hotaru's band, you ask?

I had an older brother, Rei Serio Yukihira. I looked up to him so much that there were times that I listened to him more than our own parents. He promised that he would always stay by my side, that he would never leave me.

But one night, he had a heated argument with our parents. He wanted to study in Alice Academy of Performing Arts, but mom and dad didn't want him to. They mentioned something like 'cutting all ties with the people there' but maybe that's just me.

So he got his things, ran away and became one of the most successful people in the music industry.

The day he ran away, the day he walked away right in front of my eyes, was the day my trust in him shattered.

At the moment, I don't know what happened to him. I don't care what happened to him, but at the same time, I do care.

I didn't want to repeat my brother's actions, so I stopped playing the acoustic guitar and any other rock and pop instrument, and found solace in classic music. I tried forgetting that I used to love bands like Boys Like Girls, Paramore, The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, and turned to people such as Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Ludwig Van Beethoven, Frédéric Chopin and Claude Debussy.

They saved me from my depression when the person I loved and trusted the most walked away from me and left me.

Hotaru knows this so nu-uh, no way in freaking hell do I want to turn back to rock and pop music again.

And it was because of classical music that I met him…

A smile crept unto my face when I thought of him, the first man who made my heart pound so fast it's nearly inhuman and make me feel fluttery butterflies in my stomach.

And the first man to break my heart to pieces.

I shook my head, shooing away the thoughts of him when he used to be in my life.

"Uh… I don't think I'm as good as you guys," I mumbled, rubbing the nape of my neck nervously.

"Come on, Mikan," Anna said. "You're great!"

I sighed. "Thanks for the compliment, but even if I am good—as you keep insisting, I don't think I can."

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you think so, moron?"

I sighed. "Hotaru, I'm a pianist, a classic music kind of girl."

My beat friend blinked. "You came here to enroll to the classical music section?"

"Yes, I did," I answered. "One of the principals saw me and offered me a scholarship to this school."

"So you listen to Mozart and Beethoven and all that?" Anna asked.

"Yes," I said. "I'm not a rocker girl, okay? I'm sorry."

Returning the guitar, I walked out of the room and left them with their own thoughts.

**xXx**

Murmurs erupted around me as I walked along the halls of the school. I stopped in front of my locker, my name written on a gold plaque.

Opening the locker with my given combination, I placed some of the things I didn't need into my locker.

I tried ignoring the comments my schoolmates were saying. Unfortunately, I get more ticked off with each one.

"Who is she?"

I'm a new student, idiot. Isn't that obvious?

"More like what is she wearing…"

I suddenly felt self-conscious and looked down at what I was wearing.

I wore a striped white and grey sweater and a long floral print skirt with leather knee high boots. My hair was tied in two low braided buns.

"Is she an old lady or something?"

I sighed and walked to class C-A, the classic music class for advanced students. All noise died down when I stepped foot into the room, replaced with murmurs and whispers as I sat at the very back of the classroom.

"Class, settle down now," a calming voice echoed the classroom.

A man in his early thirties walked into the classroom. He has brownish-gray hair and eyes that look nearly closed. He wore a white button up shirt and a black blazer with dress pants and leather shoes.

"Okay class," the teacher said calmly but kindly. "I am Noda-sensei but you can call me Nodacchi and the reason why I'm introducing myself is because I believe we have a new talent. Er… Miss Mikan Yukihira?"

I gulped and raised my hand nervously. All eyes turned to me.

Nodacchi smiled. "Welcome to Alice Academy of Performing Arts!"

I gave him a small smile and nodded in thanks.

"Would you mind playing for us?" he asked, gesturing to the piano beside him. I gulped and shook my head, standing up and nervously walking down the aisle of the classroom to the piano. Every step I took suddenly became heavier as I neared the percussion instrument.

I slowly placed my hands on the keys. Taking a deep breath, I played the first few notes of a piece she had in mind… until I flunked it by pressing keys harshly, emitting noise and not music.

I stopped and blushed in embarrassment as the class snickered at me. Oh gosh, can this day get any worse?!

"Now, now class," the teacher said. "She might be nervous. It's alright Yukihara-san, you may go back to your seat."

I sighed and stood up, walking to my seat.

"Clair de Lune? One of the easiest pieces and she can't play it? How lame," one of them said that stabbed my heart.

"Wow, why is she in the advanced class? Much more, in this academy for the gifted," one of them commented, loud enough for me to hear.

Okay, that drew the line.

I know I deserve to be in this academy. My passion for classical music is more than enough proof of how much I value playing the piano.

Taking a deep breath, I turned and walked back to the piano, making sure I glare at the girl who made that comment and started playing Comptine d'un Autre Été: L'Après Midi composed by Yann Tiersen.

I poured all my feelings into the piece and felt myself smile in content as my fingers glided across the keys of the piano.

I felt my eyes water at the emotional piece. A piece so full of emotion, a piece so beautiful.

As the piece ended, the entire classroom was silent, so silent that you could hear a pin when dropped. I wiped the tears in my eyes as I looked down.

Slow clapping was heard. I turned and saw Noda-sensei, looking at me in awe and giving me an applause.

The entire class seemed to follow his action, applauding for me. Some with awestruck expressions, but many with tears in their eyes.

"Wonderful playing, Miss Yukihira!" Noda-sensei exclaimed, wiping a stray tear from his eye. "The piece may be simple, but it takes a certain emotional maturity to play it as more than just notes, and more of as feelings reaching out to other people's hearts."

"There is a tendency that a person may play it too fast or too heavily that may lead to not being able to play the piece properly. There are times that it takes months for one to perfect the piece, to capture the emotion," he explained. "Wonderful, Yukihira-san, wonderful! Definitely a great addition to the advanced classical music class!"

The bell rung, making me notice the one hour time period that has passed so suddenly.

I took my bag from my and smiled at the students who complimented my playing.

I realized I was the only one left in the classroom. As I walked to the door, looking at the piano made me stop.

Can't play Clair de Lune, huh?

I placed my bag on the floor under the piano and began playing Clair de Lune, the melody flowing around the room… and without knowing, outside the classroom as well.

"Piano, huh?" a voice by the door said.

I stopped playing and snapped my gaze to the person by the door.

Silver locks and blue eyes looked at me in amusement.

Right in front of me was a member of Crimson Ivy.

Right in front of me, was Youichi Hijiri.

**xXx**

"What's up with your outfit?" he questioned, walking towards me. "Are you living in the twenty-first century?"

I stood up and backed away from him. "O-Of course, I am. This is just… something I'm comfortable with."

"Really, flower girl?" he snickered.

I raised an eyebrow. "_Flower girl_?"

"That ugly skirt print will forever be imprinted in my mind," he said. I looked down at my floral print skirt and scowled.

"Annoying ass. Leave me alone," I grumbled and started to walk away. He grabbed my arm and yanked me towards him.

I landed with an 'oomph!' on his hard, muscular chest. I looked up and saw him smirking.

"You don't know who I am, don't you, _flower girl_?" he stated, tilting his head to one side.

"You're Youichi Hijiri from the band Crimson Ivy, _so what_?" I said. "Now please, let go of me."

He seemed baffled by my reply and loosened his hold. I huffed and stormed away from him, walking to the cafeteria.

The whole place seemed to quiet down when I stepped foot into the cafeteria. All eyes were looking at me and roaming down to what I was wearing. It's not that bad!

"Mikan!" one voice called. I turned and saw Anna, waving me over to the table she was in. Hesitantly, I walked to her table.

"Sit with is," the bubblegum pink haired girl insisted, letting me sit between her and Hotaru. As soon as I sat down, the noise erupted once again.

"Girls, this is Mikan Yukihira, the girl I was talking about with the nice voice!" Anna said. "Mikan, this is Nobara—our keyboardist, Misaki—our rhythmic guitarist, Sumire—our drummer, Nonoko—our disc jockey, and Aoi—our manager-slash-fashion agent."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Hey!" Misaki—the girl with carmine pink hair greeted. "I'm Misaki, nice to meet you! We'll be great friends."

"I'm Nobara," the girl with ice blue, wavy hair and gentle blue eyes smiled. "I hope we become great friends."

"Hello, Mikan-chan!" the girl with straight, midnight blue hair greeted me. "I'm Nonoko, nice to meet you!"

"Sumire," the girl with short dark green hair that has distinctive curls and matching dark green eyes. "And… we need to do something with your fashion sense."

"Agreed," a girl with black hair and beautiful ruby red eyes. "I'm Aoi, by the way," she said as she smiled.

I pouted and looked down at what I was wearing. "Is it really that bad?" I sighed.

"Yes," Hotaru said bluntly. "Frankly speaking, I don't know how that happened to your wardrobe."

"Well, I didn't want to stand out or whatever…" I mumbled.

"Then you just caught everyone's attention with that sense of style."

"Maybe we should go shopping," Aoi suggested, sipping her orange juice. "Would that be okay, Mikan-chan?"

I smiled. "That would be nice."

"It's settled, then!" Sumire clasped her hands together. "We'll get you a complete new wardrobe… and probably a spa treatment."

"Uh… why a spa treatment?" I asked.

"When was the last time you plucked your eyebrows and upper lip?" she asked. "And had a facial to get rid of those nasty blackheads?"

"Wait," I said as Anna handed me a glass of orange juice. "We're supposed to do _that_?"

"Idiot," Hotaru sighed.

"Okay, okay, spa and shopping, got it!" I said, standing up. "I'll just go to the buffet ta—_Ah_!"

"_What the fuck_?!"

The whole cafeteria was silent. I gulped and looked up, seeing a pair of crimson red eyes glaring at me and holding his stained shirt.

"I-I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean to—" I tried to use the clean napkin to wipe his orange juice stained shirt, but he pushed me away.

"Don't touch me, _old hag_," he growled at me.

I glared at him. "Gee, I'm sorry for trying to _help_!"

"Brother," Aoi piped in. "Calm down, she's a new talent."

"Leave her alone, Hyuuga," Hotaru said, wiping her trademark baka gun. "Or I'll shoot you."

"New talent, huh?" the Hyuuga guy chuckled. "What instrument do you play?"

"Piano," I answered.

"Oh," he rolled his eyes. "Classical music."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What's that reaction supposed to be?"

"You're no match for rock," he said smugly.

I glared at him. "Just because classical music is my thing, doesn't give you the right to insult it."

"Oh yeah?" he said, smirking. "Can you even _do_ rock?"

I hesitated to answer that question.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow. "Cat got your tongue?"

"She can _so_ do rock, Natsume!" Anna said, standing up.

"And she can beat you," Misaki smirked.

"_Misaki_!" I hissed. "Anna, don't!"

"Oh, _really_?" Natsume smirked. "Then how about a battle?"

"No, no, they don't know what they're talking abou—"

"_Deal_," Nonoko said, standing up as well.

"Crimson Ivy versus Innocent Sirens? _No way_!" one of them, whom I recognized as Kokoro Yome during my tour with Anna, said.

"Oh yes way, Yome," Sumire grumbled, standing up and walking to my side. The same action was done by Anna, Misaki and Nonoko.

"We can so beat you," Nobara smirked.

"A bunch of _girls_ like you?" another one of Natsume's members said, whom I recognized as Kistuneme, Crimson Ivy's disc jockey.

"Excuse _me_?" Hotaru's stoic voice rang in my ears. "_A bunch of girls_?"

The tone she was using was stoic, but had a deadly feel to it.

She is _pissed_.

"Natsume?" one of them called out as he entered the scene. "What's going on he—_Mikan_?"

I blinked. "_Ruka-pyon_?"

"Whoa, you're here!" he laughed, giving me a hug and clueless of the tension in the air.

"H-Hey…" I laughed nervously.

Hotaru sighed. "I almost forgot that my idiot boyfriend is your cousin."

Anna's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "They-They're _cousins_?"

"Y-Yeah," I said. "Father's side. That's why he has the same blue eyes as my dad."

"If you need any help with adjusting here in AAPA, you can call me, alright?" he smiled. "Just to make up for the four years we haven't seen each other."

I smiled nervously. "Alrig—"

"Ruka," Natsume Hyuuga's cold voice rang. "We're in the middle of _something_ here."

Ruka raised an eyebrow. "What's going on here?"

"Mikan can so beat you, Hyuuga," Sumire smirked.

"Su-Sumire, th-that's not a very good idea…" I stuttered.

"Too much of a wimp, _new girl_?" Hyuuga smirked.

"Uh… Natsume? I don't think this is a good idea…" Ruka said uncomfortably.

"She can't beat us," he answered. "We're _ten times_ better than her."

"Ruka-pyon's righ—_excuse me_?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at the arrogant douche in front of me.

"You heard me," he said smugly. "You can't _beat_ us."

"Natsume, you don't understa—"

"Oh really?" I questioned again. "I… _can't_?"

"Here comes the prowess," Hotaru smirked.

"_Impossible_," Hyuuga corrected.

"Natsume, wait don't—"

"Oh, yes I can beat you," I smirked.

"Wait Mikan, please don't—"

"Shut it, bunny boy. She's finally agreeing," Hotaru told her boyfriend.

"Are you so _sure_?" he told me, stepping forward.

I stepped forward as well. "Name the time, place and event."

"Oh God, Natsume, wait—"

"Friday, AAPA Concert Grounds, The Opening School Concert," he answered.

"Hold up—"

"_Deal_," I said without hesitation.

He smirked. "It's settled. Good luck in losing, new girl."

"You'll be eating your words," I smirked.

As the Crimson Ivy band walked away, Ruka grabbed my shoulders.

"Mikan, are you out of your mind?!" he hissed. "We'll lose!"

"And what makes you think that?" I said. "We might lose."

"Yeah, but the problem here is that you're Rei Serio Yukihira's _sister_!" he cried, whispering the last part that only Hotaru and I can hear. "How can we beat that?!"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Your problem, not mine."

He sighed and walked away, his shoulders slumping.

"Mikan," Hotaru said. "You do know what this _means_, right?"

I sighed. "I know… but I'm not going to lose."

She smirked. "That's what I thought you'd say."

I'll be transferring to the Pop/Rock music section.

You'll be eating your words, Hyuuga. This time, I'm not running away.

**xXx**

**9 reviews, 9 favorites and 18 follows in ONE CHAPTER?! THAT'S INSANE OH MY GOSH I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thank you so much! :) **

**By the way, I made a few minor changes in the first chapter so please check that out :) **

**Until I update again lol **

**Mira xx**


	3. From A Duck To A Swan

**xX Chapter Three Xx**

**xX From A Duck To A Swan Xx**

**xXx**

"Do you really have to transfer, Yukihira-san?" Noda-sensei sighed as he shuffled the papers on his table.

Hotaru was talking to Noda-sensei a while ago, telling him that I will be transferred to the Pop/Rock music section. The teacher became upset when he heard that news, saying I was a very good pianist.

Noda-sensei also mentioned that my audition test will be moved tomorrow since I was going to be transferred, much to my relief. I wasn't really prepared for the audition test, unfortunately.

"I'm sorry, Noda-sensei. It's just that—"

"It's about your duel with Crimson Ivy, isn't it?" he questioned, cutting me off.

I blinked. "You know about it?"

He chuckled. "News spreads faster than a wild forest fire here, Yukihira-san. The whole school, even the director, knows about it."

"So… so that means my reason is invalid, isn't it?" I sighed.

He shook his head. "For a regular school, yes. But we are very different from other schools," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, sensei?"

"Here in Alice Academy of Performing Arts, competitions are taken seriously," he said, stapling some papers together. "And when there's a competition, especially when Crimson Ivy is involved, the whole student body—even the teachers—become interested in the battles."

"Considering that yours is on the opening concert of the school," he continued. "You have a tough job ahead, Yukihira-san."

"A tough job? Why?" I questioned.

"The Opening Concert is an annual thing here in AAPA and all students value this event," he explained. "When the concert goes wrong, all the students get angry and may cause a ruckus. That is how much they value The Opening Concert."

"Not to mention, here in the entertainment industry, image is very important, especially in the acting and music industry. You, my child, still have a lot to learn," he continued. "Not that I'm trying to offend you or anything, but your sense of fashion is quite… unusual for our generation."

I bit my lip. "I've been getting that a lot," I sighed, placing my head on my hands. "What am I going to do? How can I be prepared for a duel in two days? Is that even possible?!"

"Well, it happened before already," he shrugged. "Persona, from the band Dark Mafia, was able to transform and become famous within three days."

I froze.

Persona? Wait… oh my gosh.

"P-Persona?" I stuttered. "You mean, Rei…"

He must've understood what I was supposed to say and nodded. "Rei Serio Yukihira, also known as Persona. Coincidentally, he has the same surname as you and the director."

I ignored the rest of Noda-sensei's blabber fest.

_Persona._

Rei Serio _Yukihira._

_My older brother._

**xXx**

"Okay Mikan, first thing's first, we need to give you a spa treatment," Sumire said, examining my whole body. "First is waxing, then eyebrow grooming and mustache exterminating—"

"Exterminating?!" I shrieked, automatically covering my upper lip.

After classes, Anna and Hotaru helped me transfer to the Pop/Rock music section as part of the band, Innocent Sirens.

Once lunch break was finished, a.k.a. my little encounter with Crimson Ivy's leader, Natsume Hyuuga, I became quite known around the school as the girl who is—and I quote, "immune to the sexy charisma of Natsume-_Adonis replica_-Hyuuga."

Apparently, the Innocent Sirens band was known to be immune to Hyuuga's charms as well.

How interesting.

Aoi giggled. "Silly Mikan-chan, that's Sumire's term for removing when it comes to things like this."

"Oh," I blinked. "Er… go on, then."

Sumire rolled her eyes playfully. "Then we have facial treatments for acne and blackheads and all that, then we will go to the sauna and et cetera," she continued. "Then we'll go shopping—"

"Which is my treat!" Aoi chirped. "I want to welcome our new band member."

I giggled. "Thank you, Aoi-san."

"No need for the'-san' part, Mikan-chan! We're friends now," she waved off.

I smiled and nodded. "Aoi."

She nodded in approval. "That's better!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Anna giggled. "Time for the makeover!"

Sumire led us to a high class spa place—never forget: Alice Academy of Performing Arts _always_ gives the best of the best to their students.

"Welcome," a few therapists in the spa greeted.

The place was warm and fragrant with a relaxing feel. Magazines were arranged on a coffee table with a scented candle at the center. The chairs were of lilac color, complimenting the lavender colored walls of the spa.

We were all led to a locker room and were asked to strip our clothes off.

Nobara suggested that I get the special overall spa treatment and was separated from the others.

"Enjoy yourself, Mikan-chan!" Nonoko waved. I smiled and waved back. I really do feel like I'll enjoy, especially with the atmosphere of the spa.

This could be fun.

**xXx**

Remember when I said spa day would be fun? I take it back.

_It's hell._

I was enjoying the bubble bath at first, but after that, all hell broke loose.

The waxing was painful. It's like they were trying to rip off the topmost layer of my bare skin!

After that, they did a bikini wax… cue the shuddering. I don't even want to explain what occurred during the bikini waxing.

Then they started plucking my brows—which doesn't hurt as much as the waxing—then they waxed my upper lip—which I think has a red hue at the moment because of the pain.

After the painful plucking and waxing, it was time for the facial thing and a special hair treatment.

First they placed some stuff on my hair wrapped it around a plastic shower cap, then they slathered something on my face, then they used some sort of hook thing and began scraping my blackheads and whiteheads… er, something like that. Then they slathered some more crap on my face that might make me uglier than how I normally look than make me prettier.

Once they took off the creams on my face, they led me to the sauna where I nearly died of too much heat. When I got out, I was practically breathing heavily. But I have to admit, it's a bit relaxing. I repeat, _a bit _relaxing.

Finally, the whole spa thing was over. I do _not_ want to experience that kind of hell ever again!

Apparently, Aoi got me a cute shirt, a pair of shorts and some high top converse.

Once I stepped out of the locker room, everyone was by the cashier counter.

I cleared my throat and all heads turned to me. I have to say, their reactions were quite amusing.

Everyone was slack-jawed when they saw me—except Hotaru, whose eyes where just wide but when back to its normal state.

"Wow, Mikan-chan," Nonoko gasped. "You're gorgeous!"

Ouch, did that mean I was hideous before the makeover?

_Well, you _did _have man legs and a mustache... _

Shut up, brain.

"And that's just a shirt, a pair of shorts and converse," Anna winked. "What if you'll be all dressy?"

"Uh, how do I look, anyway?" I asked. Aoi smiled and pulled me to a full length mirror. I gasped at what I saw.

The girl in front of me was just… whoa. Her beautiful, wavy auburn hair flowed to her waist in all its shiny glory and her skin looked like porcelain. The clothes she wore fit her body perfectly, showing her hourglass body shape. The pair of shorts accentuated her long legs.

Overall, the woman was gorgeous.

But unbelievable, that woman was me.

"Th-That's… that's me?" I questioned, seemingly surprised and suspicious if the girl I was looking at was me.

"Yup," Aoi answered. "You're looking good, Mikan-chan."

"Unbelievable," I mumbled.

"Believe it or not, Mikan, that's you," Anna giggled.

I turned to everyone and smiled. "Thank you so much," I cried, tears of joy rolling down my cheeks.

"Mikan, why are you crying?!"

"Mikan-chan, stop crying, please!"

"Stop crying, idiot."

"Wah, Mikan-chan!"

For the first time, I felt beautiful.

**xXx**

Our shopping trip was quite fast, but Aoi bought a lot of things for us, especially me. Let me tell you, it's hard to convince that woman not to buy you the expensive clothes.

"I'll pay you back, Aoi," I sighed, carrying nearly more than a dozen shopping bags. "I promise."

"Silly Mikan-chan," she giggled. "There's no need for that! They're all gifts from me."

"B-But—"

"No buts and that's final!" she scolded. I sighed and raised my hands in surrender.

"Now that we have the clothes and the makeover done," Sumire said. "Let's get on with the real business."

I raised an eyebrow. "What business?"

She smirked. "Time to see your performing skills, Mikan Yukihira."

"And how do we do that?" I asked.

"Karaoke!" they all cheered—except for Hotaru, who just rolled her eyes and mumbled, "moron."

That was probably meant for me.

"Uh, alright then," I shrugged. "Karaoke, it is."

Once we got our private karaoke room, Sumire went ahead and looked at the song choices.

"Ah, here's one!" she exclaimed. Pushing the numeric equivalent of the song, a somewhat familiar song started playing.

They all pushed me in front. Sumire handed me one microphone as she held another.

**Bold - Mikan  
**_Italicized - Sumire  
**Bold & Italicized - Both **_

**"Give It Up" (performed by Elizabeth Gillies & Ariana Grande) **

_Someday I'll let you in _

_Treat you right _

_Drive you outta your mind _

_Oooh_

**You never met a chick like me **

**Burn so bright **

**I'm gonna make you blind**

**_[Both:]_ **

_**Always want what you can't have **_

_**Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted **_

_**Make you feel good **_

_**As I whip you **_

_**Into shape, ya boy **_

_**Let's get it started!**_

**_[Both:]_ **

_**Give it up **_

_**You can't win **_

_**Cause I know where you've been **_

_**Such a shame **_

_**You don't put up a fight **_

_**That's a game that we play **_

_**At the end of the night **_

_**It's the same old story **_

_**But you never get it right **_

_**Give it up**_

**_[Both:]_ **

_**Come a little closer **_

_**Baby, baby **_

_**Come a little closer **_

_**Come a little closer **_

_**Baby, baby**_

_So stop trying to walk away _

_No you won't ever leave me behind_

** (Noooo)**

**You better believe that I'm here to stay **

_(That's right)_

** Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine **

**(Ooooohh)**

**_[Both:]_ **

_**Look at me boy **_

_**'Cause I got you **_

_**Where I want you **_

_**Isn't it so exciting? **_

_**Wanna shake you **_

_**Wanna break you **_

_**Take a backseat boy **_

_**Cause now I'm driving**_

**_[Both:]_ **

_**Give it up **_

_**You can't win **_

_**Cause I know where you've been **_

_**Such a shame **_

_**You don't put up a fight **_

_**That's a game that we play **_

_**At the end of the night **_

_**It's the same old story **_

_**But you never get it right **_

_**Give it up**_

**A oooh yeaaah **

_Oh oooh_

**Ah oooho heeey **

**Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah **

**Ooooohhhhh**

**_[Both:]_ **

_**Come a little closer **_

_**Come a little closer **_

_**Baby, baby **_

_**Come a little closer **_

_**Come a little closer **_

_**Baby, baby **_

_**Come a little closer **_

_**Come a little closer **_

_**Baby **_

_**If you are my baby **_

_**Then I'll make you crazy tonight**_

**_[Both:]_ **

_**Look at me boy **_

_**'Cause I got you **_

_**Where I want you **_

_**Isn't it so exciting? **_

_**Wanna shake you **_

_**When I break you **_

_**Take a backseat boy **_

_**Cause now I'm driving**_

**_[Both:]_ **

_**Give it up **_

_**You can't win **_

_**Cause I know where you've been **_

_**Such a shame **_

_**You don't put up a fight **_

_**That's a game that we play **_

_**At the end of the night **_

_**It's the same old story **_

_**But you never get it right **_

_**Give it up **_

_**Ohhhh **_

_**YEAH!** _

"Whoa," Aoi breathed out.

"That... that empowerment..." Nonoko mumbled.

"You had me in your enchanted spell, ladies," Nobara complimented.

"So... is that a yes?" Anna asked everyone. "To Mikan being our lead vocalist, I mean?"

All the girls cheered—except for Hotaru, who simply smiled ever so slightly.

"Wow," I sighed dreamily. "It's been a while since I sang a pop song."

"And it's like you never stopped," Hotaru added.

The other girls looked a bit confused, but decided not to press on that matter—which I _greatly _appreciated.

"Well, Mikan," Aoi said, wrapping both of my hands around hers.

**"We officially welcome you to the Innocent Sirens!"**

**xXx**

**Oh my golly, guys. **

**14 reviews for the last chapter? ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?! **

**12 Favorites and 24 Alerts?! **

**YOU GUYS ARE INSANE I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**This story is much more successful than I imagined it would be, haha! **

**Anyways, this chapter is a thank you for the many supporters of this story :) **

**Until the next update!**

**Mira xx**


	4. The Audition Test

**xX Chapter Four Xx**  
**xX The Audition Test Xx**

**xXx**

After my little makeover, shopping spree and karaoke session with the girls, Anna offered to bring me to the guest rooms for new talents.

"Did you have fun today?" she asked with a smile plastered on her face.

"Fun? That is a complete understatement," I answered. "It was like, one of the best times of my life!"

"Really? I'm glad," my pink haired friend giggled out.

"And besides," I said. "I made new friends."

Anna grinned. "I know we'll all be best of friends."

"It's a shame that Misaki wasn't able to tag along," I sighed. "Why wasn't she able to, anyway?"

"She had a date with her boyfriend, Tsubasa Andou," she answered.

"They're together?" I said, surprise evident in my tone of voice. "Am I the only one who_ isn't_ in a relationship?"

"Well… in a way, yes," she answered. Wow, how frank.

"If you remember, I told you I was dating Yuu Tobita," she said.

I nodded. "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, Kitsu is dating Nonoko," she said as we continued to walk down the halls. "Koko is dating Sumire."

I blinked. "They're dating? But they were challenging each other just a while ago in the cafeteria!"

"They're a pretty weird couple," she giggled. "They would be fighting then the next thing you know, they're making out with each other already."

"_Definitely_ odd," I agreed. Anna chuckled.

"Moving on, Ruka is dating Hotaru—which you probably know already since Ruka's your cousin and Hotaru's your best friend," she continued. "And like I said, Tsubasa is dating Misaki."

"Aoi, on the other hand, is dating Reo Mouri, but her brother doesn't approve of him because Reo's a playboy—as if Natsume isn't a playboy himself," she said with an unladylike snort in the end. "But with an overprotective brother like Natsume, she's having a hard time in dating."

"Wow, so he's that overprotective?" I mused. "Doesn't he want the best for his own sister?"

"Well, he loves her, of course," she answered. "But he's just really overprotective and he doesn't want her to get hurt."

"Oh," I said. "He really does love her, doesn't he?"

"He would do anything for his sister," she said. "If she told him to do something, he'll do it without hesitation."

"I wish my brother was like that," I mumbled, but not loud enough for Anna to hear.

"But wait, so you guys are all dating people from Crimson Ivy?" I said with a bit of amusement. "How ironic that we'll be battling them."

"I know, right?" she giggled out. "The only ones who aren't dating in Crimson Ivy are Youichi and Natsume."

"Hyuuga isn't dating anyone?" I questioned.

"Surprised?" she said.

"Yeah," I answered. "I mean, isn't he the most popular guy in the campus?"

"He is, but he can be a bit of a playboy," she shrugged. "He stopped a few months, though."

"Why?" I asked.

"Aoi made him stop," she said. "Remember that I told you he would do anything Aoi asks him to without hesitation?"

"That's pretty cool," I said. "He stopped for the sake of his sister."

"Yeah," she agreed. "And who knows, maybe he might date you."

I did an unladylike snort. "Him? _Like_ me? Absolutely ridiculous!"

"What's wrong with that?" she questioned.

"For starters, I am not that pretty," I said. "Number two, he hates me, and I bet he looks at high class, sophisticated girls only."

"High class, sophisticated sluts," she corrected. "The only women he used to date in his playboy times were rich whores. And who knows, he might like you."

"Gee, he's classy," I mocked, talking mainly to myself.

"Anyways," I continued with a louder voice. "What about Nobara-chan?"

"Nobara is basically not interested in other boys," she said. "And by not interested, I mean she has her eye on one of the teachers."

"Wow, really?" I said.

"Yup," she replied. "And coincidentally, he's the teacher who's two years older that the senior students, about twenty years old."

"Wow, he's pretty young for a teacher," I said.

"I know, right?" she told me. "And he was a teen rock star before! He was in the band Dark Mafia but they disbanded. So he turned to being a teacher here in AAPA instead."

Dark Mafia? I know I've heard of that term before but I can't pinpoint where.

"So, who is he?" I asked as we stopped in front of the principal's office to get my temporary room key.

"It's Rei Serio Yukihira," she answered. "Also known as Persona during his singing career days."

**xXx**

I was shocked when I learned that my brother teaches here in AAPA… and who would've thought that Nobara likes my older brother! I wonder how he looks like now…

I sighed and got up from my bed, walking to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

I took a warm bath, washed my face, did my skin care routine, changed into a baggy shirt and sweatpants, then waited for my hair to dry.

As I waited for my hair to dry, I tried to think of a song to sing for the audition test tomorrow.

To be honest, I'm pretty excited for the performance tomorrow. I've never really sang in front of anyone besides my brother, and now, the girls.

Come to think of it, I haven't even sang in front of _him_ either—not that he needs to know. I wonder what happened to him, anyway?

His dazzling smile, his warm, brown eyes, the way he held my hands gently as he taught me his favorite piano piece, Clair de Lune.

I shook my head of these thoughts. Stop, Mikan! He hurt you, remember? He liked someone else _and_ didn't even reject you when you told him your feelings!

He's an amazing person, the only person who was able to melt through the barriers of your heart, the only one who can make you dress up nicely with a cute dress and heels. The only one can make you wear makeup when he asks you to hang out with him.

The only one who can hurt you that way.

Wait a minute.

I think I know what song to sing now.

I smirked at this thought. It's a perfect song for what I feel!

Once I felt that my hair is dry, I turned off all the lights and slept peacefully.

**xXx**

_Bang._

"OW!"

_Thud._

"_Hotaru!_" I groaned as I stood up, rubbing my butt and my throbbing head from where her baka gun had hit me.

"Wake up, dummy," she said with no emotion at all.

"My brain cells will be damaged because of your stupid baka gun," I grumbled, my teeth gritting together as I walked to the bathroom.

"It's not like you had any," she told me. How did she become my best friend, again? Oh yeah, we entered a singing and dancing contest before when we were in kindergarten. After that, we did everything together.

I was a horrible singer-slash-dancer that time… not that I'm a better dancer now. Pshh, as if that'll happen.

The only reason why I improved at singing was because of my older brother since he trained my voice. I can do a whistle, F.Y.I.… not that I can do a whistle without someone coaching me but, yeah.

"Hotaru!" I whined like a kid.

"I prepared your clothes, moron. They're in the bathroom. Change now before I think of leaving without you," and with that, she walked out of my room to wait for me outside.

I washed up and got ready within ten minutes. Hotaru prepared me my undergarments and also a white sundress that hugged my body from my chest to my hips and flowed above my knees. She matched it with a short denim vest and gladiator sandals. I styled my wavy hair in a half ponytail with a white hair bow. I styled my fringe and framed my face with shorter strands. I applied a bit of my favorite strawberry classic chapstick and walked out of my bathroom.

I got my bag, placed my things inside and got out, seeing Hotaru with Anna and Aoi.

"Fifteen minutes," Hotaru said.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "You still love me, though."

"Idiot." Yup, she does.

"Wow, Mikan-chan," Anna said. "You look amazing!"

"Thank Hotaru for my outfit since she prepared it," I smiled.

"I wonder what everyone's reaction will be when they see you," Aoi giggled.

I shrugged and hoisted the strap of my shoulder bag up my shoulders. "Let's get this over with."

As we walked down the halls, all eyes turned to our direction. What are they staring at, geez.

"Seems they got entranced with Mikan's beauty," Anna giggled.

I snorted. "_Entranced?_ More like shocked that I can actually have fashion sense of this generation, that's definitely what they're thinking of."

They led me to the Pop/Rock section classroom, III R-A for the advanced junior students. The seniors are in the upper floor, I guess.

All eyes turned to the four of us. The whole class was quiet and from the corner of my eye, Crimson Ivy was staring agape at us.

"Mikan!" Nonoko called out with Sumire, Nobara and Misaki as she spotted us.

"Wow, Mikan? Is that really you?" Misaki joked.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Har-har Misaki."

"No joke, you look amazing," she winked. I smiled and thanked her for the compliment.

"Mikan," a voice called out behind me. I turned and saw Ruka.

"Hey Ruka-pyon," I greeted. "What's up?"

"Wow, you're looking good," he chuckled. "What's the celebration?"

"They gave me a makeover so I can look like I came from this generation of teenagers," I answered, getting a laugh out of my cousin.

"By the way, I heard your audition test was today," he smiled. "Good luck, and I'll be watching you perform."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"The whole student body always watches the audition test," he explained. Wait, what?!

"And I was only informed of this _now?_" I cried. "Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

"I'm so sorry, Mikan-chan," Anna apologized. "I forgot to inform you about it and…"

I sighed and shook my head. "It's fine, it's not your fault."

"Don't worry about it," Ruka smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "You'll do fine."

"Never knew you had two girls, Ruka," a rude voice behind us said. I turned and saw Natsume—_freaking_—Hyuuga in all his arrogant glory.

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, I never knew incest was in right now. Let me go grab my stupid cousin and we'll make out in a closet," I said, sarcasm coating my voice.

"Sarcasm doesn't fit you, sweetheart," he replied, walking towards me. I shrugged off Ruka's arm around me and crossed my arms.

"The only time I'll be your sweetheart is when hell comes burning here," I glared at him.

"What are you trying to say? That I'm too hot for you that it burns?" he smirked.

"No, but the only time that the words 'hot' and 'burn' relate to you is when I'll boil you in piping hot water that it burns if you keep annoying me," I glowered at him.

"You hurt my heart, babe," he said, placing his hand over where his heart is located.

"Bite me."

"I'll pass, but thanks for the offer," he shrugged.

"If you don't want me to _kill_ that wretched being, I suggest you prevent me from doing so before I'm charged of murdering this bastard," I growled at my cousin, who gladly held me from pouncing at Hyuuga.

"Calm down, Mikan," Ruka mumbled at my ear. "Calm yourself."

I took a deep breath and relaxed in my cousins arms.

"That's better," he approved.

"Be glad that you're my cousin and I love you," I muttered.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead brotherly. "I do love you, cousin dear."

"Okay class, go back to your seats!" a gay-ish voice sang. i turned and saw an adult—probably a teacher. He… oh my gosh, did he just pirouette?

"Holy crap, who is that?!" I whispered to Anna—who gladly sat on my left while Hotaru sat on my right.

Anna laughed nervously. "Er… that's Narumi-sensei, the teacher for our class."

"He's, uh… disturbingly feminine for a man," I said, my mind still in shock that there could actually be a man who would wear a tutu and look like a freaking female!

"There were rumors circulating around the academy that he's gay before, actually," she informed me. "But that rumor was considered false when some students spotted him kissing Serina-sensei, another teacher here in AAPA."

"Wow," I said. "That's one weird teacher we have, huh?"

Anna nodded, turning back to our teacher—who was giving some reminders and crap at the moment.

"Okay class!" he said in a gay manner—and by gay, I meant both the word 'gay' that means happy and 'gay' that means homosexual.

"Today, we have a new classmate!" he exclaimed. "Mikan Yukihira? Is she here?"

I raised my hand, catching his attention. He grinned and clapped his hands together.

"Perfect!" he said. "Welcome to the Pop/Rock music section of AAPA!"

"Thank you," I replied with a small smile on my face.

"Like the traditional thing here in AAPA, would you mind playing or singing for us?" he asked, gesturing to the front of the room.

Hotaru nudged me to stand up. I sighed and complied, walking to the front of the room.

"Instead of letting you sing a song of your choice," Narumi-sensei said. "We do things differently here in my class. We do draw lotting instead so please choose a piece of paper."

He handed me a box with small pieces of folded paper inside. I selected one that was at the very bottom of the box and handed it to the teacher.

"Ah, here's the song~," he said, showing me the piece of paper I got from the box.

I raised an eyebrow. "Isn't there a rapper in that song?" I questioned.

"Oh, yes, yes~!" he exclaimed. "Mochu-kun! Do you mind doing the rap part of the song?"

One of the students stood up and walked to the front. He took one microphone from one of the stands and gave Narumi-sensei a thumbs up.

My teacher grinned and nudged me to the microphone. I sighed and took the microphone in my hands, waiting for the song to be played—I spotted a cd player so I'm assuming that music will be played through that.

Once I heard the melody of the song playing, I closed my eyes, making sure it's just me and the music at that moment.

**Bold - Mikan  
**_Italicized - Mochu _

**Right There (Ariana Grande feat. Big Sean)**

_(If you wanna party, if you, if you wanna party)_  
**Then put your hands up (Then put your hands up)**  
_(If you wanna party, if you, if you wanna party)_  
**Then put your hands up (Then put your hands up)**  
**You got it, you got it babe**  
**You got it, you got it babe**  
**You got it, you got it babe**  
**You got it, you got it babe**

_Sean Don!_  
_Okay, this, this, this one for my number one girl who got the top spot title_  
_Spent a hour in the bathroom walked out looking like a model_  
_God! Doing what you do, got me right there with Apollo_  
_On the moon, who needs genies in a bottle girl_  
_If they already got you (got you. I got you.)_

**Boy you make me feel so lucky**  
**Finally the stars align**  
**Never has it been so easy, to be in love**  
**And to give you this heart of mine**

**You know what I need**  
**I know what you like**  
**Put it all together baby**  
**We could be alright**  
**How can this be wrong**  
**When it feels so right**  
**Yeah, I really love you**  
**I really love you oh**

**And I'll never let you go**  
**You should know**  
**I'm never gonna change**  
**I'm always gonna stay**  
**When you call for me**  
**I'm right there (right there)**  
**Right there (right there)**  
**Cause you listen**  
**And you care**  
**You're so different**  
**No one compares**  
**And if you never change**  
**I'm gonna stay right there**  
**I'll always be right there**

**You got it, you got it babe**  
**You got it, you got it babe**

**I get butterflies just thinking**  
**About you boy. You're on my mind**  
**Sometimes I catch myself daydreaming**  
**Lost in your eyes**  
**And I lose all track of time**

**You know what I need**  
**I know what you like**  
**Put it all together baby**  
**We could be alright**  
**How could this be wrong**  
**When it feels so right**  
**Yeah, I really need you**  
**I really love you**

**And I'll never let you go**  
**You should know**  
**I'm never gonna change**  
**I'm always gonna stay**  
**When you call for me**  
**I'm right there (right there)**  
**Right there (right there)**  
**Cause you listen**  
**When you care**  
**You're so different**  
**No one compares**  
**And if you never change**  
**I'm gonna stay right there**  
**I'll always be right there**

_(What, okay, what)_  
_Now if all fell through_  
_Would you catch me before the pavement_  
_If my Benz turned back to Public Transportation_  
_Would you still be at home for me with the candles waiting_  
_And get my mind back adjacent to the place of a young visionary_  
_A player too, you know I have some girls missionary_  
_My black book of numbers thicker than the dictionary_  
_And bible I got it recycled_  
_I love and I like you_  
_Five course meals even though you don't mind a drive-thru_  
_That's why I got you_

**And I'll never let you go** _(I got you)_  
**You should know**  
**I'm never gonna change** **(I'm never gonna change)**  
**I'm always gonna stay (I'm always gonna stay)**  
**You call for me (right there)**  
**Right there**  
**Cause you listen**  
**And you care**  
**You're so different**  
**No one compares**  
**And if you never change**  
**I'm gonna stay right there**  
**I'll always be right there**

**You got it, you got it babe**  
**You got it, you got it babe**  
**You got it, you got it babe**  
**You got it, you got it babe**

**You got it babe**

I opened my eyes to look at everyone's reactions.

Hotaru, Anna, Sumire, Nonoko, Nobara and Aoi were smirking, as if they achieved something and/or are smug about something.

Misaki was amazed and grinning proudly, as if she was ecstatic that I was her band mate.

The Crimson Ivy band members were all gaping—except for Ruka, who was beaming proudly at me, and Hyuuga, who had an emotionless face, but his eyes were a different story—a.k.a. surprised and amazed.

Narumi-sensei was prancing around, saying I had a beautiful voice and happy that I'm part of his class. I merely smile in appreciation and walked back to my seat.

One thing, though, made me grin in happiness.

I just amazed Natsume Hyuuga.

**xXx**

"Okay, Mikan," I mumbled to myself. "You can do this."

It's my audition test right now and to say I'm a bit nervous is a complete understatement.

My legs were shaking uncontrollably, my stomach was tied in knots and I feel like I'm going to be sick.

"Good luck, Mikan," Aoi said behind me.

I turned to her and smiled. "Thanks Aoi. I'll do my best."

The girls dressed me up in a blue sleeveless peplum top with intricate designs, a pair of faux leather ponte jeggings and black pumps that are slowly murdering my feet at the moment.

Aoi did my makeup lightly but flawlessly. She placed a light wash of a shimmery white eyeshadow on my eyelid and a shimmery brown on my crease and blended them together to make it look softer. She placed a thin line of eyeliner and winging it out slightly then curled my lashes and applied a few coats of mascara. Then she applied pink blush on my cheeks and my favorite strawberry classic chapstick on my lips. Hotaru made my hair simply but pretty, curling it and placing it into a half ponytail, clipping a hair bow to complete it.

"You look gorgeous and you have the talent so there's nothing for you to worry about," she soothed me.

"Thanks again, Aoi," I smiled. "For _everything_."

"No problem, girly!" she giggled. "I'll go to my seat now, okay?"

I smiled and nodded, watching her walk back to her seat.

After the first few performances of the new talents, my name was called.

I took a deep breath and walked to the center of the stage.

I looked at all of the judges. There was Narumi-sensei, Noda-sensei, Director Yukihira, a teacher I didn't recognize who had light brown hair and eyes with a pierced ear, and one teacher who looked very familiar and stood out among all of them.

He had long hair that was tied up in a ponytail. His fringe was split in the middle, just like dad's. He had a cross tattoo below his left eye and had familiar brown eyes that look like the exact replica of my mother's. Eyes that I recognize to only in my family that, at the moment, held recognition and surprise as he looked at me.

Right in front of me, was my older brother, Rei Serio Yukihira.

The song I chose began playing and so I closed my eyes, remembering it was just the music and me.

**Heart Attack (Demi Lovato)**

**Putting my defenses up**  
**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**  
**If I ever did that**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**Never put my love out on the line**  
**Never said yes to the right guy**  
**Never had trouble getting what I want**  
**But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough**

**When I don't care**  
**I can play 'em like a Ken doll**  
**Won't wash my hair**  
**Then make 'em bounce like a basketball**

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**  
**Paint my nails and wear high heels**  
**Yes, you make me so nervous**  
**And I just can't hold your hand**

**You make me glow, but I cover up**  
**Won't let it show**

**So I'm putting my defenses up**  
**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**  
**If I ever did that**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**Never break a sweat for the other guys**  
**When you come around, I get paralyzed**  
**And every time I try to be myself**  
**It comes out wrong like a cry for help**

**It's just not fair**  
**Pain's more trouble than love is worth**  
**I gasp for air**  
**It feels so good, but you know it hurts**

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**  
**Paint my nails and wear perfume**  
**For you make me so nervous**  
**And I just can't hold your hand**

**You make me glow, but I cover up**  
**Won't let it show**  
**So I'm putting my defenses up**  
**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**  
**If I ever did that**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**The feelings are lost in my lungs**  
**They're burning, I'd rather be numb**  
**And there's no one else to blame**  
**So scared I take off in a run**  
**I'm flying too close to the sun**  
**And I burst into flames**

**You make me glow, but I cover up**  
**Won't let it show**

**Po I'm putting my defenses up**  
**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**  
**If I ever did that**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack**

I opened my eyes and surveyed the reactions of the judges.

Narumi-sensei was beaming. Noda-sensei was surprised that I can sing and was smiling in approval. Director Yukihira was smiling proudly. The teacher I didn't recognize looked impressed. And finally, my older brother was beaming with pride and happiness.

Director Yukihira took the microphone in front of him and brought it to his lips.

"The power of your voice is impressive and excellent. The feelings placed in the song was undeniably there and it gave the song life," he started. "The high notes were reached and the song was almost perfect. Almost because it can improve more, and I know it will be better."

"Your rank will be…" he trailed off, continuing the suspense. Come on, what's my rank?!

"_A special star_."

I felt numb. Oh my gosh, I'm a special star! THIS IS AMAZING!

"Congratulations, Mikan Yukihira," the Director smiled.

I was about to do my special victory chicken dance when someone by the auditorium entrance caught my attention and made me freeze.

His blond hair and brown eyes were _undeniably_ familiar, and I recognize them. I know that face and I will forever remember it.

It was the person I thought of while I sang the song.

It was _him._

It was Kaname Sonou.

**xXx**

**45 REVIEWS?! 22 FAVORITES?! 36 FOLLOWS?! IN THREE FREAKING CHAPTERS?!**

**You guys are AMAZEBALLS!**

**Anyways, to miyame-chan (my best friend lol), I am so sorry that the description thing is taking long! I will send it to you immediately when I'm finished, okay? I'm so, so sorry for the delay :( love you!**

**Until the next update :)**

**-mira**


End file.
